


Dzikość jest w każdym z nas

by dieOtter



Category: O mnie się nie martw | Don't Worry About Me (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, niech żyją niszowe fandomy, takie jakby AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomek po tym, jak nakrył Krzysia u Marty (i jak zwykle wyciągnął niewłaściwe wnioski)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzikość jest w każdym z nas

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst jest prezentem urodzinowym dla Tiny Latawiec i powstał na potrzeby Fikatonu na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Akcja dzieje się po czwartym odcinku czwartego sezonu i kiedy wyszedł odcinek piąty, stała się czymś w rodzaju AU.

**Dzikość jest w każdym z nas**

 

Kiedy Tomek wyszedł wczorajszego wieczora od Marty, czuł, że coś w nim pękło. Przez całe życie był potulny jak baranek, niepewny i niezdecydowany. Tym razem jednak naprawdę się starał. Wiedział, że pokpił sprawę z Aśką, ta z Laurą była kompletną porażką (nadal się rumienił, kiedy przypominał sobie o rudowłosej pani mecenas). Jeszcze niedawno nie sądził, że Marta może być właśnie tym, na co przez całe życie oczekiwał. Romans z sekretarką? Nie sądzisz, synku, że to takie trochę... prostackie? – zapytała go mama, gdy się jej zwierzył. Wprost przeciwnie, to bardzo filmowe – odparł jej wtedy. Tomuś, Tomuś, zawsze byłeś marzycielem – podsumowała go pani Podhalska i powróciła do układania towaru na półkach. Rzeczywiście, był marzycielem. Ale koniec z tym! Ten, ten... – Tomkowi przyszło do głowy tyle niecenzuralnych określeń, że nie wiedział, którego użyć – to indywiduum, które zastał wczoraj w sypialni Marty, ośmieliło się nazwać go „kudłatym mecenasem”. To zabolało, jakoś tak nawet bardziej niż sama obecność mężczyzny, bo przywiodło mu na myśl te wszystkie teksty, które musiał znosić w szkole. To nowa fryzura czy w twojej łazience doszło do eksplozji? Tomek spojrzał krytycznym wzrokiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze i przypomniał sobie, co w takich momentach mówiła mu mama. Nie słuchaj ich, Tomuś, z tymi włosami wyglądasz jak młody lew. Świetnie. Bycie barankiem niczego mu w życiu nie dało. Od dzisiaj będzie lwem.  
Zjawił się w pracy nieco spóźniony, bo całą noc obmyślał strategię działania. Marta przywitała go nawet dosyć entuzjastycznie, ale Tomek nie dał się na to nabrać. Wciąż pamiętał, co przypadkiem usłyszał kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Gniew wezbrał w nim od nowa tak, że wchodząc do gabinetu szefa, mecenas Podhalski aż kipiał od złości i urażonej dumy. Jak to było? Niedługo się okaże, że nie ma o czym mówić? Proszę bardzo.  
– Informuję, że właśnie przyjąłem ofertę nowej pracy.  
Tak naprawdę zamierzał jedynie poprosić o podwyżkę, żeby Marta zobaczyła, jaki potrafi być silny, twardy i zdecydowany, kiedy zechce. Ale że sekretarka weszła za nim do gabinetu z filiżanką kawy dla mecenasa Kaszuby, mózg Tomka sam postanowił, że zamierza pójść na całość i Podhalski nie zdołał już zatrzymać słów, które wypowiedziały się same.  
Dopiero kiedy wyszedł z kancelarii, dotarło do niego, co zrobił i zaklął głośno jednym z tych słów, za które mama zwykła kiedyś zdzielać go miotłą. W przeciwieństwie do Marcina i Aśki nie miał bogatych rodziców, gotowych utrzymywać go, zanim nie stanie na nogi. Wręcz przeciwnie, to on wspierał finansowo rodzinę, by trzy młodsze siostry mogły jak on ukończyć studia. Potrzebował pracy. A powrót na górę nie wchodził w grę. Po dłuższej chwili wahania Tomek wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer. Ostatecznie młodszy Kaszuba nie był aż taką gnidą jak jego ojciec. Do tego dopiero zaczynał prowadzenie własnej kancelarii, na pewno przyda mu się jeszcze jeden doświadczony prawnik. A przynajmniej niecałkowicie zielony.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, Marcin zgodził się go przyjąć niemalże od razu, do tego całkiem entuzjastycznie. Powstrzymał się nawet od złośliwych komentarzy, co zaskoczyło Tomka jeszcze bardziej. Czyżby Kaszuba wiedział już, że Marta ma romans i najzwyczajniej w świecie mu współczuł? Nie, po prostu wie, że jestem dobry, tłumaczył sobie mecenas Podhalski, z dumnie wypiętą piersią zmierzając w stronę swojej nowej kancelarii.  
Sekret wesołości, z jaką przywitał go dawny kolega, obecnie zaś przełożony, wyjaśnił się bardzo szybko. W głębi, za biurkiem siedziała szczupła, rudowłosa kobieta, która uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie na widok Tomka.  
– Zdaje się, że znasz już moją wspólniczkę? – Marcin wyszczerzył zęby.  
Tomek głośno przełknął ślinę, usiłując wydobyć z siebie głos. Wystarczyło jedno kpiące spojrzenie Laury i król drapieżników znów zamienił się w przerażonego małego kotka.

 

KONIEC


End file.
